


Sanders Sides Writing Prompts

by SnakeoftheEnd



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blindness, Human AU, Illnesses, M/M, Muteness, Swim Club, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Writing Prompt, prompts, untreated illness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeoftheEnd/pseuds/SnakeoftheEnd
Summary: I'm putting all my ideas and writing prompts from Tumblr over here. This way, I'll easily be able to access them and other people can see and use them as well.





	1. Virgil: Muteness, Illness

[Tumblr Link](https://snakeboicouldbegayer.tumblr.com/post/180575338712/virgil-going-mute-because-of-a-sore-throat-that)

Virgil going mute because of a sore throat that never got treated, ended up really bad, and damaged his vocal chords.


	2. All 5 Sides: Swim Club AU

[Tumblr Link](https://snakeboicouldbegayer.tumblr.com/post/180635420887/swim-club-au#notes)

Logan is an exceptional swimmer, which surprises everyone but Virgil.

Roman boasts about how well he can swim, but he’s only barely average.

Patton swims well, though not as well as Logan, but really he’s just there to have fun.

Virgil doesn’t swim. He doesn’t want to and he can’t anyway. He’s there to go on food/snack runs and talk.

Deceit rarely shows up and NO ONE sees him even in a swimsuit, much less the pool, until the tournament. When he swims, he’s just barely slower than Logan.


	3. Roman and Virgil: Twitter Angst

[Tumblr Link](https://snakeboicouldbegayer.tumblr.com/post/180575444742/roman-accidentally-destroyed-virgils-entire-life)

Roman accidentally destroyed Virgil's life (with one single tweet).


	4. Painter!Roman: Blindness, angst

[Tumblr Link](https://snakeboicouldbegayer.tumblr.com/post/180575410357/roman-is-a-painter-who-has-to-change-professions)

Roman's a painter who has to change professions when he becomes completely blind. 


	5. Loceit: Aliens

[Tumblr Link](https://snakeboicouldbegayer.tumblr.com/post/180536903357/okay-but-rocket-scientist-logan-x-aliendeceit) (Doesn't have all the idea in one place so fleshing it out here)

One year, an alien race approaches Earth. There are tensions between the two races, but they're trying to make it work. Some humans and aliens decide to marry in order to keep the peace and show they're not so different. Logan is a rocket scientist and Deceit is a wealthy alien.

There's miscommunication and angst... But in the end things turn out well.


	6. Roceit: Spy AU, Dancer AU

[Tumblr Link](https://snakeboicouldbegayer.tumblr.com/post/180468514567/consider-roman-is-a-flirtatious-dancer-that#notes)

Consider: Roman is a flirtatious dancer that doubles as a spy, Deceit is a famous spy who doubles as a dancer.


End file.
